ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Fire Striker Trailers/Promos
Teaser(March 2 2017) (The teaser opens up with showing shots of a destroyed planet called striker) (The teaser then shows earth) (then shows Shun who is standing on top of the building) Shun:It's time to strike! (He turns into fire striker then throws a fire ball to the camera) (a text appears that says "Fire striker, Coming Summer 2017) Trailer(May 9 2017) (The trailer opens up with showing shots of the planet striker being destroyed) (Shows the strikers landing on planet earth) (A text shows up that says "One Hero") (Shows shots of the city) (A text shows up that says "Will save us all") (Shows Shun) Shun:It's time to strike! (Shows him turning into fire striker) (theme song start playing) (Shows Tyler) Tyler:This city is ours! (Shows Tyler turning into killer striker and beating up Fire Striker) (The trailer start showing more action scenes) (Text pops up that says "Fire Striker") (Another text pops up under it saying "Coming June 3") Promos Toonami first promo(May 13 2017) (The promo starts off with Tom sitting in his chair) (Sara comes on) Sara: Tom we got a new hero arriving. Tom: Who is it? Sara: His name is fire striker. Tom: Ooo, give me the rundown. (Starts showing scenes of the war on striker scene) Sara: After a war on the planet, striker. The planet got destroyed and plenty of strikers landed on Earth. (Then Shun shows up on screen holding the striker watch) Sara: A kid named Shun got ahold of one of the watches and is now fire striker. (We see killer striker on the screen) Sara: And he has to defend the earth before killer striker destroys it. Tom: Sounds badass. Sara: It really does, Tom. Tom: Check out, Fire Striker, new show premiering June 3rd at 10:30PM and just because we love you we giving back to back premieres. See you there. (Shows shun) Shun: Time to strike (Promo ends) Episode Promos It's time to strike Tom: Next time on a new Fire Striker. (It shows Shun and the fire striker watch) Tom: Shun becomes fire striker, with the help of his assistant, but his assistant is kind of a...how should I say this. (Shows a scene of the episode) (Fire striker is flying) Fire Striker's assistant/watch: You know if you hit the fly button again, you can teleport? Fire Striker: Really? (Fire Striker presses it and he starts falling) Fire striker: AHHHHHHHH! Tom: An asshole a good answer. Get ready for an all new episode of fire striker, next saturday at 10:30PM. On Toonami on Adult Swim. Shun the Babysitter Tom: Next time on a new episode of fire striker, Shun becomes a...babysitter? Parents: You must be the babysitter! Shun: Yes I am. Tom: Don't turn off your TVs yet cuz this kid is...he really is something. Kid: Aye, babysitter you got some weed? Tom: Get ready for an all new episode of Fire Striker, Saturday at 10:30Pm. On Toonami On Adult Swim Category:Promos